Corazones Divididos
by dafguerrero
Summary: Cuando Relena tenía 11 años, creyó haber encontrado el amor verdadero en un hombre mayor de 28 años, pensando que tenían toda una vida por delante. Milo por otra parte, a sus 22 años pensaba que la vida había perdido sentido. Ambos estaban muy equivocados, caminaban en extremos distintos de la misma cuerda. Dos corazones, dos vidas, una historia. MiloxRelena. Crossover y AU.


Hola a todo mi público de nuevo, aquí estoy con una historia que trata de la pareja que yo propuse así como nuestro querido FrienldyMursoon propuso el Milori yo les propongo un Milena (Milo y Relena). Quiero que sepan que esta pareja fue aceptada por el sensei Daniel que escribió la maravillosa historia Guerras Doradas que mis fanáticas sabrán fue una gran historia. Quiero dedicarle esta historia a él que me ha ayudado en estos dos años, enseñándome que Milo es un personaje interesante y si él pudo con el Milori… porque yo no puedo impulsar el Milolena.

Quiero pedir la colaboración con sus reviews tengo otra historia de esta pareja. Que se llama Pensé Que Te Había Perdido de esta pareja que ya está en su recta final, otras historias del universo de Saint Seiya que pasen a leerlas. Espero que mis fanficrevieweras lean esto porque me sentiré muy feliz como también las fanáticas de Dany.

Esta historia es un universo alterno mezclado con crossover se verán todos los personajes de los dos animes, pero claro no todos saldrán. También eso incluye en caso de Gundam Wing el Frozen Teadrop y Saint Seiya todas sus mangas que han seguido su linaje a través de estos años. También quiero aprovechar para hacerle publicidad a Supremacía de Oz una historia de Dany que escribió para el universo de Gundam Wing les pido de todo corazón que lean. Y el corazón de Nike para las fanáticas de Saint Seiya que les encantara bastante. Es sobre la diosa de la Victoria. Nike. También para decirles que How I Can Love You, El Llanto De Una Diosa, Amar En Tiempos De Dolor Y Tristeza y Pensé Que Te Había Perdido. Estarán un tiempo sin actualizar. Por causas de la universidad pero prometo actualizarlas. Sin mas que decirle les dejo con la historia.

**Prólogo:**

**Londres, Inglaterra. Municipio de Harrow. 1 de Diciembre del 2010.**

Cuando Relena Peacecraft tenía solamente 11 años de edad, su padre, Marticus Rex, la llevó a ella y a su hermano Millardo de 15 años a Inglaterra a que asistieran a la ceremonia de graduación de su hermanastro Aioria Rex, hijo de Marticus con su primera esposa, y quien no heredaría la fortuna de la familia Peacecraft perteneciente a la esposa actual de Marticus, pero quien contaba con la ayuda financiera necesaria para continuar con sus estudios universitarios en la Academia Harrow, la cuarta más prestigiosa de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, Relena se aburrió rápidamente de la ceremonia de graduación, principalmente porque la Academia Harrow Hill por la que caminaban estaba celebrando una feria en honor a la apertura de la doceava casa del campus, que por fin albergaría a estudiantes femeninas. Tan impaciente estaba Relena por participar en los juegos, que jaloneaba de la mano de su padre constantemente queriendo ser parte de las festividades.

—¡Por favor! —le pedía Relena a su padre—. Sé hablar inglés fluidamente. Además ya tengo 11 años y no saldré del campus. Puedes confiar en mí, padre. Las ceremonias de graduación son muy aburridas —se quejó Relena, y Marticus suspiró algo intranquilo.

—¿No puedes esperar al menos hasta ver a tu hermanastro? —le preguntó Marticus, y Relena infló sus mejillas con molestia—. Jugarás más tarde, hoy es un día muy importante para tu hermanastro Aioria, nadie jamás pensó que pudiera graduarse —explicó Marticus.

—¡Tenme un poco más de fe, viejo! —se quejó un estudiante vistiendo una toga azul y birrete, y quien al ver a Relena extendió los brazos para aceptar el tremendo abrazo de la pequeña—. ¡Relena! ¿Cómo está mi hermanita? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabellera a su hermanastra menor—. Como has crecido, no te he visto en años. Y mírate, Millardo. Tan maduro como de costumbre —se burló Aioria.

—Y usted sigue tan infantil como siempre, Aioria Rex —reverenció Millardo, pero se le escapó la risa, y Aioria lo tomó bajo su axila y comenzó a frotarle la siempre bien peinada cabellera—. ¡Aioria! ¡Suéltame! ¡De verdad no has madurado nada! —se quejó Millardo.

—Qué bueno que pudieron llegar —se alegró Aioria—. Padre, necesito pedirte un favor. Uno de mis amigos no hace mucho perdió a su abuelo quien era su único familiar directo que le quedaba. No hay nadie que pueda entregarle el diploma, sé que es mucho pedir pero es importante. No tienes idea de todo lo que me costó convencerlo de ponerse la toga y el birrete —apuntó Aioria a un joven de cabellera azul y larga vistiendo su toga y birrete. Relena lo miró por unos instantes, intimidada por la mirada de odio en su rostro—. De verdad tienes que ayudarme. Se apellida Afrodakis, es de los primeros en recibir el reconocimiento. Será muy duro si lo llaman y no hay nadie para entregárselo —le pidió Aioria.

—Siempre de tan buen corazón, Aioria —se alegró Marticus, que entonces miró a Relena, que desviaba continuamente la mirada a los puestos de la feria ambulante—. Relena —llamó su padre, y la niña se paró estilo militar intentando recordar sus modales—. Está bien, puedes recorrer el campus, eres suficientemente madura para saber que no debes alejarte mucho. ¿Llevas tu celular? —preguntó, y Relena se alegró y sacó el mencionado objeto—. ¿Tiene carga? —y Relena asintió—. Bien, puedes ir a divertirte. Pero, regresa a tiempo para la entrevista con el director Dermail. Ya tienes 11 años, estás en edad para la aplicación de la sexta formación. Si quieres entrar a los estudios de secundaria más te vale no llegar tarde a la entrevista. ¿Sabes dónde está la dirección? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Sé dónde está, por favor no te preocupes tanto, padre —le contestó Relena, que entonces abrazó a su hermanastro Aioria nuevamente. Al separarse de él miró al amigo de su hermanastro que la miraba con aquellos ojos inexpresivos y distraídos, y lo saludó por cortesía. El distraído la miró de reojo, y le devolvió el saludo a duras penas—. Tiene una mirada que da miedo… —susurró Relena.

—No le prestes atención, es algo depresivo —le devolvió el susurro Aioria—. Anda, vete a jugar —la empujó gentilmente, y Relena se alegró y corrió a los juegos—. Bien, mi padre accedió a entregarte tu diploma. ¿No estás contento por ello? —preguntó, pero Milo solamente miraba a la pequeña que corría felizmente—. ¿Qué le vez a mi hermanita? —se molestó Aioria.

—Nada… —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Solo envidio la inocencia que jamás tuve. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —la fría respuesta silenció a Aioria, que simplemente bajó la mirada—. Lamento las molestias señor Rex. Le prometo no quitarle mucho tiempo —se retiró Milo sin prestarle atención. Marticus entonces miró a su hijo, que se apenó un poco.

—Milo perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía siete años —explicó Aioria, y Marticus entristeció un poco—. Su abuelo paterno, Sargas Afrodakis, cuidó de él desde entonces. Pero Sargas era el dueño de una importante familia, así que Milo creció con tutores y sin hacer muchos amigos. Solo nos llevamos bien porque ambos somos mitad griegos —y Marticus volvió a asentir—. A mediados de año, el abuelo de Milo falleció por causas naturales. Ahora Milo no tiene a nadie, solo su fortuna. Pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera le interesa, no tiene un propósito de vida, solo vive, porque debe vivir, eso es todo… —Marticus lo comprendió y asintió en silencio—. Gracias por hacer esto —terminó Aioria, y ambos siguieron a Milo.

**Corazones Divididos.**

**Capítulo 1: Amigos por Correspondencia.**

Mientras la ceremonia de graduación tomaba lugar, Relena continuó paseando por el campus de la Academia Harrow. La prestigiosa academia inglesa, con fuertes relaciones con el sistema educativo Irlandés, fue por muchos años una institución mayormente enfocada al fortalecimiento del desarrollo profesional masculino y que solo recientemente comenzó a invitar a personal femenino a ingresar en la institución.

Pocas eran las jóvenes que caminaban por los alrededores, pero ninguna pasaba desapercibida. Los estudiantes de nivel secundaria las miraban, y las escaneaban sin pena alguna, sumamente interesados. Ya que la academia Harrow era un internado de solo hombres, pocas eran las oportunidades en que los estudiantes lograban deleitarse de la presencia de una figura femenina.

Algunos eran amables, e invitaban a las chicas a participar en los eventos, pero no faltaban los que eran rudos y cuestionaban la inserción de personal femenino en las instalaciones y eran groseras con ellas sintiendo que su academia estaba siendo profanada. Otros cuantos solo socializaban para intentar seducir a las jóvenes.

—Hola, preciosa —se acercó un estudiante de cabellera corta y rubia. Los estudiantes de la academia Marrow iban todos uniformados vistiendo: camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones grises, jersey azul y sombrero con una banda azul oscura. Los graduados de la universitarios llevaban toga y birrete, pero otros como el joven rubio que se le aproximaba vestían el traje de fin de semana de la academia: un frac negro, pantalones de rayas, chaleco negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca. Este atuendo se usaba solamente en los eventos especiales, lo que significaba que el joven era un graduado más, pero solo pasaba de la primaria, a la secundaria—. ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿No preferirías pasear por el campus con uno de secundaria como yo? Puedo mostrarte los alrededores —el muy atrevido inclusive se atrevió a tocarle la cintura, muy abajo, casi llegando a incomodar a Relena, que le separó la mano.

—Le agradezco, pero puedo cuidarme por mí misma —respondió ella de forma cortante, lo que causó las burlas de los compañeros del recién graduado, que los miró a todos con desdén y volvió a intentar hacer sus movimientos mientras Relena se paraba frente a un puesto de tiro y el de secundaria que atendía el puesto le ofrecía un rifle de juguete para intentar derribar los frascos—. Tres tiros por favor —le pagó Relena, y mientras apuntaba la mira, el joven rubio la tomó de la cintura como en un abrazo desde atrás y pegó su barbilla al cuello de Relena—. ¿Qué haces? —se quejó Relena.

—Enseño a una delicada flor las artes de los hombres en la guerra —le respondió el rubio, y frotó su mano contra el vientre de Relena e incluso le olfateó la cabellera—. El delicioso aroma de una mujer. Esta academia no fue hecha para mujeres. Somos como animales enjaulados, hay que reclamar la propiedad antes de que otros lo hagan —le susurró, y Relena miró alrededor, esperando a que otros de secundaria detuvieran a su compañero, pero nadie hizo nada, solamente se burlaron.

—Vivo escuchando esas egoístas palabras —escuchó Relena, y un dardo fue disparado a la frente del rubio justo entre los ojos—. Cuida tus modales, hijo. Los hombres de verdad no se aprovechan de la inocencia de las niñas —apuntó el hombre su rifle al rostro del niño, que alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Media vuelta y marcha mil pasos. Los estaré contando, si no llegas a mil te volveré a disparar y le diré al director que uno de sus estudiantes se comportó indecorosamente —y el rubio se preocupó, se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a marchar—. ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! —gritó el hombre, y el niño marchó—. Valiente señorita, espero no le haya molestado que me adelantara en su rescate. Le vi la cara con ganas de romperle la nariz con la cacha del rifle de juguete —se burló el hombre.

Relena lo miró fijamente. Era un hombre no muy alto, con el cabello cortado al estilo militar, de ojos rasgados, y vistiendo un uniforme del ejército camuflado, solo que no pertenecía al ejército inglés. Relena miró la bandera bordada en el traje, era la bandera de Corea del Sur, el hombre se quitó el gorro militar e hizo una reverencia en su dirección.

—Le agradezco la ayuda, amable señor —reverenció Relena, y el soldado le sonrió—. Pero permítame preguntarle. ¿Quién es usted? No es natural ver a un Sur Coreano en Inglaterra —agregó ella con modales.

—Creo que es tan normal como ver a una danesa en Inglaterra —le sonrió el hombre, sorprendiendo a Relena—. Tu asentó. Definitivamente es danés. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Relena asintió—. Permítame presentarme entonces señorita. Comandante de las fuerzas especiales León, batallón de operaciones especiales Tigre Blanco número 707, del décimo grupo de defensa aérea, primera brigada de aviación Eagle. Piloto Odín Lowe —terminó de presentarse con su rango completo, lo que confundió a Relena que intentó conectar los rangos inútilmente—. Soy solo un piloto, señorita. Pero el ejército Sur Coreano nos pide presentarnos como tal —le explicó.

—Fue una presentación bastante extravagante. Pero extrañamente placentera si me permite decirlo —se ruborizó un poco Relena, y el soldado reverenció, disparó sus dos últimos disparos, y derribó un par de latas de puntos, con las que se ganó un pequeño oso de peluche con un moño de color azul en torno al cuello—. Gracias —se alegró Relena, y aprovechando sus disparos intentó ganarse otro muñeco, pero no lo consiguió, e infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia—. ¿Qué trae a un soldado sur coreano a Inglaterra? —preguntó curiosa.

—Me enviaron a casa para las celebraciones decembrinas, señorita —se acomodó el sombrero militar mientras decía aquello ultimo—. Mi padre era sur coreano, mi madre es inglesa. Mi padre falleció en la guerra de las coreas defendiendo las trincheras del borde en 1994 cuando yo era un cadete de diez años solamente. A los 18 en el 2002 me alisté en la brigada de aerotransporte, y mis habilidades de piloto me consiguieron el ascenso a la división de operaciones especiales a los 20 años en el 2004. He servido ocho años, en dos más me habré ganado las alas doradas y un puesto de general de batallón. Pero incluso los mejores pilotos necesitan vacaciones. He juntado suficientes horas de vuelo para que me permitieran volver a casa para las celebraciones decembrinas —finalizó.

—Se ve bastante joven para tener 28 años, señor Lowe —admitió Relena algo ruborizada—. Entiendo las razones por las que se encuentra actualmente en Inglaterra. Pero, ¿qué hace en la Academia Horrow? —le preguntó.

—Visitar a un amigo—confesó Odín Lowe—. Combatí bajo el mando del General Ein Yuy, un gran hombre, el mejor de toda la milicia. Él y mi padre murieron los dos en la misma trinchera defendiendo los bordes de las coreas. Treize, el hijo de Ein Yuy, se unió a la milicia Inglesa a los 16 años en el 2006. Pero dos años más tarde se retiró sin darme explicaciones. Hoy planeo encontrar algunas respuestas. Lo último que supe de él es que planea convertirse en instructor en esta institución. Su nombre completo es Treize Khushrenada. Tal vez lo conozcas —pero Relena no estaba familiarizado con él—. Es una persona extraña pero bastante inteligente. No imagino el por qué se retiró, era un soldado excepcional, tal vez mejor que su padre —finalizó—. ¿Piensa entrar a esta institución, señorita? —le preguntó.

—Tengo entrevista con el Director Dermail por la tarde para dialogar al respecto. Mi familia es muy católica y la educación en la Academia Horrow le presta gran importancia a la religión —le explicó Relena, y Odín Lowe asintió—. Aun así, mi padre siente cierto temor ya que esta institución es mayormente enfocada a los estudiantes varones. Yo entraré como la primera generación femenina en caso de ser aceptada —le explicó.

—Seguro será una gran generación —le sonrió Odín Lowe, y Relena se sonrojó—. Una vez que entre a la institución, tendrá su propia habitación que le servirá como domicilio. Podrá usarla de referencia, incluso recibir correspondencia —sonrió el soldado.

—¿Correspondencia? —parpadeó Relena un par de veces—. Si ahora es tan sencillo como mandar un correo electrónico. No le veo sentido al enviar cartas, el sistema postal ya debería haberse acabado, no le veo sentido —sonrió.

—Ah pero si es uno de los más grandes placeres —le explicó Odín Lowe—. El placer de enviar y recibir una cata escrita a puño y letra, que ha recorrido países, la carta misma podría contarte una historia de su viaje. Es una lástima que hoy en día la tecnología haya acabado con tan preciado sentimiento —la forma en que lo dijo sin embargo, llamó la atención de Relena—. ¿Has recibido alguna vez una carta de otro país? ¿Incluso por correo? —preguntó.

—Tengo un hermanastro nacido en Grecia que vive en Inglaterra y tiene familia en Dinamarca. Creo entender ese sentimiento —le confesó Relena, pero Odín Lowe movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente una carta a un correo? —preguntó.

—Porque en una carta escribes con tu caligrafía, y la caligrafía transmite tu estado de ánimo —comenzó Odín Lowe—. En ella pones tus sentimientos y estos se transmiten más fuertemente que en un solo mensaje de texto mandado de un celular. Probablemente no lo sabes porque no lo has intentado. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo alguna vez? —le preguntó, y Relena, entendiendo a lo que el hombre se refería, asintió alegremente—. Entonces, joven Relena. Permítame invitarla formalmente a la vida de los amigos por correspondencia. Permíteme enseñarte el valor de enviar y recibir cartas. Esperaré ansioso tu primera carta —le sonrió.

—Me esforzaré mucho por transmitir los sentimientos correctos —le contestó Relena, que no podía evitar el rubor de sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en el hombre, y en la sonrisa que se le dibujaría en el rostro, al escribir la primera de sus cartas.

…

Mientras Relena charlaba con el soldado y continuaba paseando por los alrededores del campus completamente enamorada de él, Aioria recibía su diploma de graduación y junto con el resto de sus compañeros de clase lanzaba los birretes al aire mientras gritaba felizmente. Milo por su parte, se limitaba a sostener su birrete evitando perderlo, y al notar lo amargado de su compañero, Aioria no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

—Milo… —comenzó Aioria, y el graduado movió su cabeza en negación y comenzó a retirarse—. Voy contigo. No es justo que cargues con todas estas penas tú solo. Te graduaste, sé que estás deprimido por lo de tu abuelo pero, aún tienes familia. Somos familia —intentó decirle Aioria.

—La familia comparte lazos de sangre. Tú y yo no somos familia. No somos siquiera amigos —fue la respuesta de Milo, que respondía así por la depresión. Aioria estaba lastimado, quería apoyar a Milo moralmente, pero el ver a su hermanastro Millardo y a su padre Marticus preocupados y mirando en todas direcciones llamó más su atención, y tuvo que dejar a Milo solo y concentrarse en su familia.

—¿Relena aún no ha llegado? —preguntó Aioria ligeramente preocupado, y Marticus se miró el reloj y comenzó a mover su pie de arriba abajo intentando tranquilizarse. Se les estaba haciendo tarde para la entrevista—. Iré a buscarla —comenzó Aioria, quitándose el birrete y entregándole su diploma a Millardo antes de salir a correr en búsqueda de Relena, pero la niña entró en el auditorio justo cuando Aioria comenzaba a salir—. ¿Dónde estabas? —reprendió.

—Paseando —le respondió ella, y Aioria suspiró—. No llegué tan tarde. Estoy a tiempo para la entrevista. Vámonos padre. De verdad quiero entrar a esta institución —Relena comenzó, jaloneando el brazo de su padre.

—No hace más que mortificarnos —suspiró Aioria, que entonces vio a Milo que los observaba desde lejos, antes de salir y dejar el auditorio—. Mi… —comenzó Aioria, pero sabía que su amigo no lo atendería. El de cabellera azul quería estar solo—. Tonto… sí somos amigos… solamente eres un obstinado y terco —se quejó Aioria, y siguió a su padre a la entrevista de Relena.

—No compartes siquiera la sangre con ella, y aun así te quiere como a un hermano legítimo. Yo nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas —se susurró Milo a sí mismo mientras salía del auditorio—. No recuerdo a mi padre o a mi madre. ¿Cómo podría estar feliz por un diploma, sin padres que estén para deleitarse por mi logro? El logro es mío solamente, un logro que no puedo compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con mi propio abuelo… —suspiró Milo—. Maldito viejo. Al menos pudiste haberte esforzado un poco más —se quejó Milo, y continuó caminando por el campus en silencio.

…

—Bien, todo parece estar en orden —mencionó el Director Dermail, que en esos momentos terminaba con la entrevista de Relena y de revisar la documentación, la cual no había sido fácilmente recaudada debido a que Relena era de Dinamarca—. No es común que aceptemos a estudiantes extranjeros, pero las calificaciones de la joven Relena son bastante sobresalientes, sin mencionar que ya hemos educado a su hijo Aioria en nuestra institución, un joven brillante en los deporte, no tanto en sus estudios —concluyó el director.

—Y sin embargo el objetivo se cumplió —interrumpió Marticus—. Mi hijo se graduó de la cuarta academia más importante a nivel global. Las calificaciones de Relena son muy superiores a las de Aioria a su edad. Estoy completamente seguro de que podrá sobrellevarlo —Marticus tomó a Relena del hombro, y se lo apretó con cariño, transmitiéndole su confianza en ella.

—Es verdad que son calificaciones superiores incluso al promedio de nuestra academia —continuó el director, ojeando el expediente de Relena—. Además, esta es la primera generación en que aceptamos a estudiantes femeninas, sería un gran impulso para la iniciativa —prosiguió el director, y miró a Relena fijamente, que tímidamente desvió la mirada—. Queda aceptada señorita. Bienvenida a la Academia Harrow. Es usted la segunda estudiante femenina en ser aceptada, muchas felicidades —la felicitó el director, y Relena se alegró y aceptó el gentil apretón de manos que le ofrecían—. La casa Gayton, la doceava del campus, está siendo adecuada para albergar a 75 señoritas. Me temo sin embargo que no estará completamente adecuada hasta septiembre del próximo año. Hasta ese momento, podemos ofrecerles a los padres de familia habitaciones provisionales si se les dificulta el hospedaje —ofreció el director.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Relena puede vivir conmigo hasta entonces! —se escuchó el grito de Aioria, y Marticus bajó la mirada apenado, igual lo hicieron Millardo y Relena. Aioria había llegado tarde a la entrevista por convivir con sus compañeros, así que cuando esta empezó, encontró la puerta cerrada y se limitó a escuchar.

—Supongo que podemos acomodar a Relena de forma temporal con algún familiar —suspiró Marticus, y el director se limitó a asentir—. ¿Qué opinas Relena? A sus 22 años Aioria no será muy maduro, pero su apartamento no está lejos del campus. Podrás ir y venir con libertad hasta que la academia —y Relena asintió, sintiéndose feliz por haber sido aceptada, y por tener un domicilio en el cual comenzar con su nueva relación a distancia.

—Para mí será un placer estar bajo los cuidados de mi hermanastro —fue su gentil respuesta, y del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó el festejo de Aioria, lo que le robó una gentil sonrisa a Relena, aunque preocupó a Millardo, a Marticus, e incluso al director Dermail.

Londres, Inglaterra. Municipio de Hillingdon.

Fuera de la academia, Milo caminaba por las calles de Londres en silencio. Ya no vestía su toga o ni su birrete, acababa de entregarlos en un establecimiento del cual los había rentado antes de dirigirse a la zona departamental.

Ahora vestía pantalones de invierno negros, y una camisa verde por debajo sobre la cual llevaba una chamarra marrón, y una bufanda café oscuro, y caminaba con su cabeza gacha e inmerso en las preocupaciones de su vida, y mirando a sus botas de nieve como si fueran la octava maravilla moderna.

Tras la muerte de su padre, Milo ahora era el responsable de la compañía Afrodakis, una compañía de investigación automotriz que no estaba muy bien posicionada últimamente por las constantes faltas administrativas. Ahora Milo tenía el tiempo para prestarle atención a la empresa, pero no se sentía de ánimos. Hace tiempo ya se había hecho a la idea de no tener familiares restantes, que era el único que quedaba, pero el ver a las alegres familias lo habían deprimido. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, frente al departamento del único que había intentado animarlo.

Suspiró, nuevamente su lengua floja había ofendido a Aioria, seguro estaría enojado, Milo había dicho que no eran amigos después de todo. Y aun así, Milo tocó a su puerta, esperanzado en poder arreglarlo todo.

—¿Aioria? —preguntó Milo tras golpear a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondió, aunque la puerta se abrió por los golpeteos de Milo pues Aioria había dejado la puerta únicamente emparejada—. Siempre tan irresponsable, dejando las puertas abiertas. Pero no pretendo entrar en un conflicto con él en estos momentos. ¡Aioria! ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, y escuchó una conmoción—. ¿Aioria? —se apresuró Milo a entrar en el departamento, y encontró a Aioria en las afueras del cuarto de servicio bajo una pila de basura que guardaba allí—. ¿Limpia decembrina? —preguntó, mirando todos los adornos de navidad.

—No, el árbol aún no lo pongo —se quejó Aioria saliendo de debajo de medio árbol de navidad y aceptando la mano de Milo que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Así que viniste. Después de decir todas esas cosas crueles de mí —Milo bajó la mirada, intentó hablar, pero Aioria lo detuvo—. No importa, estabas molesto y lo entiendo. Pero no la agarres en mi contra, papanatas —se quejó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas, no encuentro los bordes de la litera pero puedes quedarte en mi cuarto y ver la televisión o algo. Hablaremos más tarde —y Milo asintió.

—Me comporté como un patán… te agradezco la comprensión —Aioria asintió, y continuó sacando piezas del árbol de navidad y desenredando las luces navideñas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

—Puedo con esto. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser desenredar unas luces navideñas? —se quejó Aioria y forcejeó contra las luces. Milo decidió no molestar a Aioria y caminó hasta su habitación mientras lo escuchaba maldecir constantemente por no poder desamarrar las luces navideñas.

Milo comenzó a relajarse, al menos Aioria no estaba molesto, lo meno que necesitaba en esos momentos era que su único amigo estuviera molesto con él también. Entró en la habitación de Aioria, y al hacerlo, se topó con Relena saliendo de la bañera y envuelta en su toalla azul a punto de secarse el cabello. Cuando la vio, Milo parpadeó un par de veces sin saber lo que estaba pasando, e incluso escaneó a Relena de arriba abajo un par de veces intentando que la información entrara en su distraído cerebro. Relena por su parte, reaccionó rápidamente y como se esperaba de una niña de su edad.

—¡Yiaaaaah! —Gritó, y pateó el estómago de Milo con fuerza—. ¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Cerdo! —gritó Relena, y Milo se puso de pie tras recuperar el aire por la patada baja que le propinó Relena—. ¡Aioria! —gritó nuevamente, y Aioria llegó envuelto en luces navideñas.

—¿Qué pasó? —se apresuró Aioria, y pisó accidentalmente la extensión, cayó, y al tratarse de recuperar tiró de la toalla de Relena mientras caía, dejándola desnuda frente a un Milo que se ruborizó al extremo—. ¡Ah! ¡Óyeme! ¡Deja de andar mirando a mi hermana! —gritó Aioria.

—¿De-de quién es la maldita culpa? —le gritó Milo, y sus ojos iban y venían mirando a Relena que se cubría con sus brazos—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —gritó, y Aioria jaloneó a Milo fuera de la habitación y Relena azotó la puerta con fuerza—. No volveré a tu departamento nunca… —agregó Milo con vergüenza.

—Estaba por prohibírtelo —lo miró Aioria con desprecio—. Pero fue mi culpa por no advertírtelo. Pero antes de que pienses mal, ella es mi hermanastra. Se quedará por un año en mi departamento. Creo que eso significa que no podrás visitarme en un tiempo —explicó Aioria mientras se recargaba en la puerta, que fue entonces pateada por Relena, y Aioria terminó sobándose la nuca—. ¡Ow! Me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. Ella es muy pudorosa, jamás te perdonará por esto. Pero si te vas ahora puede que se le olvide tu rostro —le sugirió Aioria.

—Qué más da, este día no puede ser peor —se fastidió Milo—. De todas formas, solo venía a disculparme. Mi comportamiento no fue aceptable, siempre me has apoyado y yo te di la espalda. Aprecio de verdad tu amistad… —terminó Milo, y Aioria le sonrió.

—La próxima vez no te resultará tan fácil disculparte, lengua ponzoñosa —agregó Aioria, rodeando a Milo con un brazo y dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda—. Oye, si no estás muy ocupado en navidad, puedes venir a pasar las fiestas conmigo y con… —pero la puerta volvió a vibrar por una patada, y ambos se sobresaltaron—. Solo conmigo —corrigió Aioria, y Milo le sonrió con gentileza.

—Sobreviviré —le respondió—. Lo más probable es que esos días tenga que pasarlos en juntas con accionistas. Ahora que me he graduado, es mi deber poner el nombre de la empresa Afrodakis en el mapa nuevamente. Voy a estar sumamente ocupado. Pero muchas gracias por la invitación —los dos intercambiaron un apretón de manos, y Milo comenzó a retirarse—. ¡Por cierto! ¡Eres muy bonita! —le gritó Milo, y la puerta volvió a temblar, asustando a Aioria que ahora tenía que tolerar a una Relena de un pésimo humor—. Buena suerte con tu hermana —le gritó Milo mientras huía.

—¿Te dejo vivo tras ver a mi hermanita desnuda y así es como me pagas? —le recriminó Aioria con desprecio, y entonces miró a la puerta con preocupación—. Hermanita querida… ¿no estás enojada o sí? —se atrevió a hacer la tonta pregunta, y al no recibir respuesta, Aioria comenzó a empujar la puerta gentilmente—. Relena, voy a pasar —la llamó Aioria, y entró con cuidado, encontrando a una Relena ya vestida en un par de shorts rojos, playera azul, y con la toalla cubriéndole la cabeza mientras la niña permanecía sentada en medio de la habitación con la espalda dando a la puerta y sus mejillas infladas por el coraje—. Fue un accidente —intentó explicar Aioria, y Relena tomó una almohada y se la lanzó al rostro—. Pero en verdad lo fue —pero Relena estaba tan molesta que no pretendía escuchar razonamiento alguno—. Oye, anda. Sabes que eres mi hermanita favorita —le dijo Aioria mientras se sentaba y la abrazaba por la espalda—. Y la consentida —le sonrió.

—¡Jum! ¡Soy tu única hermana! ¡Claro que soy la consentida! —se molestó Relena—. ¡Es tu culpa que ese pervertido me haya visto así de expuesta! ¡Me siento sucia! ¡Necesito ir a confesarle mi pecado a algún padre! —lloró Relena.

—Mañana temprano te llevo a conocer la capilla de la Academia Horrow y al padre Shaka —la tranquilizó Aioria al notar que Relena temblaba por el recuerdo de haber sido vista desnuda—. Tranquila, fue un accidente. El padre Shaka lo entenderá. Ha escuchado cosas peores, después de todo es un sacerdote —y Relena asintió ya un poco más calmada—. Dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? Que no incluya golpear a Milo por favor… —se apresuró a decir Aioria.

—Hay algo —se repuso Relena rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Aioria mientras Relena se daba la media vuelta y miraba a su hermanastro directamente—. Júrame en el nombre de Dios que me apoyarás en lo que sea que te diga, y que no se lo dirás ni a papá ni a Millardo —le mencionó.

—Espera —comenzó Aioria—. Soy tonto pero no tanto. Los mandamientos dicen que no se debe jurar en nombre de Dios en vano. No haré semejante juramento —y Relena infló sus mejillas en señal de descontento—. Pero te doy mi palabra de hermano. Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Ahora dime. ¿De qué se trata? —y Relena le mostró el meñique a Aioria—. ¿Por el meñique? Ya tienes 11 años —y Relena lo miró fijamente—. Bien, por el meñique. Juro en el nombre del meñique que si soy falso me tragaré 1,000 agujas… ¿o cómo iba? Como sea, lo juro por el meñique —terminó Aioria.

—Quiero mandar una carta por correspondencia a Corea del Sur a un sujeto llamado Odín Lowe —habló Relena, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces no comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir su hermana—. Tienes que ayudarme, lo prometiste —le recriminó.

—Espera… —parpadeó un par de veces Aioria—. ¿Tienes un novio de Corea del Sur? —y Relena se ruborizó, y Aioria se burló de ella—. ¿Es en serio? Relena. Las relaciones de larga distancia jamás funcionan —le recriminó Aioria.

—Podría funcionar si me ayudaras —se quejó Relena, y Aioria se burló más sonoramente—. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Iré por agujas! —se quejó Relena, se puso de pie, intentó ir en busca de aguas, pero Aioria la detuvo.

—Bien, bien, te ayudaré con tu tonta carta —le respondió Aioria—. Compraré postales y eso, tú encárgate de escribir la carta para tu noviecito coreano —le dio poca importancia—. A todo esto. ¿Qué edad tiene ese mocoso? —preguntó.

—Tiene… 28 años… —le confesó Relena, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó en shock—. Lo conocí hoy… es amable, muy apuesto, y es miembro del ejército Sur Coreano. Me pidió ser su amiga de correspondencias, no creo que me vea como una novia potencial pero si me ayudas puede ser que podamos construir algo especial… —se ruborizó Relena, y la mandíbula de Aioria estaba abierta a más no poder.

—¡De ninguna maldita forma! —se quejó aioria, se puso de pie e inició una rabieta—. ¡No señor! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¿De Corea del Sur? ¿Militar? ¡Es 18 años mayor que tú! —la apuntó de forma acusativa.

—¡17 años! ¡Y eso no importa! —se quejó Relena—. Tú me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar. Lo prometiste. ¡Y es la única forma de que pueda perdonarte tras verme desnuda! —le gritó Relena, y Aioria la miró con molestia—. Si no me ayudas no va a funcionar… pero si me apoyas puede que haya conocido a la persona indicada —continuó Relena.

—Si tuvieras a un mocoso de novio, le haría la vida imposible. ¿Cómo esperas que te permita salir con alguien que es incluso mayor que yo? —y Relena estaba al borde de soltarse en llanto—. Solo esta vez. Y solo por el inconveniente de tu desnudez. Pero no vuelvo a ayudarte. Se va la carta, y mi deuda está saldada —y Relena asintió y se alegró por la cooperación de Aioria—. ¡Debo estar loco! ¡Es una estupidez! —se quejó Aioria y se retiró.

—Solo lo dices porque no crees en el amor —le gritó Relena, y le sacó la lengua, cerró la puerta, se sentó en el escritorio de Aioria y comenzó a escribir—. Veamos… tiene que ser algo lindo y emotivo. Es mi primera carta estoy tan nerviosa… —se sonrojó Relena, y comenzó a improvisar.

"Al piloto del escuadrón león, Odín Lowe. Esta es mi primera carta, y solo por serlo ya es especial. Es la carta con la que inicia mi lucha por conocer a una persona que ha dejado un profundo impacto en mí, y no sería posible sin haberlo conocido.

En esta carta le informo, que gracias a su inspiración, fui seleccionada como la segunda estudiante femenina de la Academia Horrow. Aún no sé quién es la primera, pero de todas formas estoy feliz.

Hoy me he mudado con mi hermanastro, y será él quien le envíe esta carta. Espero que todo salga bien, si la carta lleva algo más le aseguro que no es de mi parte. De mí solo puede esperar cariño, y felicidad, porque la verdad estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido.

Quiero pensar, que hay una razón por la cual Dios decidió ponerlo en mi camino, una razón por la que nos conocimos, una razón por la que se ha convertido en mi héroe. Es algo pronto para deducir lo que significa esta sensación, pero fue realmente gratificante.

Probablemente esta carta sea algo corta, mis manos me tiemblan un poco al escribirla. Pero debo terminar de escribirla antes de que mi hermanastro se arrepienta de ayudarme, solo logré convencerlo porque uno de sus amigos me…"

Relena se ruborizó en ese momento, y de inmediato tachó las últimas palabras de su escrito. Era eso o volver a empezar, indudablemente hubiera preferido volver a empezar, pero debía terminar antes de que Aioria se arrepintiera, por lo que continuó donde se quedó.

Solo logré convencerlo tras hacerlo prometer por el meñique. Sé que es algo infantil, pero le aseguro que soy una chica tranquila, gentil e inteligente que quiere llegar a conocerlo mejor.

Creo que este es el momento propicio para terminar mi primera carta, estaré bajo sus humildes cuidados, y deseosa del momento en que llegue la respuesta a este escrito. Me despido confesándole que mi corazón late aceleradamente por estas nuevas emociones que usted a plantado en mi alma.

De su amiga al otro lado del mundo. Relena Peacecraft."

Tras terminar de escribir, doblo la carta, la metió en un sobre, y comenzó a escribir la dirección que Odín Lowe le había proporcionado. Inmediatamente después salió corriendo en búsqueda de Aioria.

—¡Terminé! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que enviarla! ¡El árbol de navidad puede esperar! —empujó Relena a Aioria fuera del departamento—. ¡Vamos antes de que te arrepientas! ¡Hazme este favor y nunca te vuelvo a pedir nada! ¡Por favor! —le suplicó.

—Relena, la oficina de correos ya está cerrada —se quejó Aioria, pero Relena no entendía razonamiento alguno y se limitaba a seguir empujando a Aioria, que estaba envuelto en adornos de navidad y aun así Relena se las arregló para subirlo a la fuerza a su auto, amarrarse el cinturón, y conducir a la oficina de correos más cercana.

Aereopuerto de Heathrow.

—Nieva —habló Milo, mientras la primera nevada del año se hacía presente a las afueras del aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow, cercano a donde las instalaciones de la Corporación Afrodakis se encontraba—. Supongo que no fue un día tan malo. Me gradué, soy testigo de la primera nevada del año, y vi a una jovencita desnuda. Es más de lo que muchos han logrado en sus vidas —sonrió Milo de forma arrogante.

—Ver a una jovencita desnuda no es razón para presumir —le habló un hombre vestido de soldado, llamando la atención de Milo—. Si una jovencita te gusta, no deberías espiarla mientras está indefensa. Siempre debes tratarla con respeto. Así me gané el corazón de mi esposa —le sonrió el soldado.

—No es una pretendiente. Es solo una chiquilla malcriada —fue la fría respuesta de Milo, que continuó caminando ignorando el frio—. No pretendo enamorar a nadie. Solamente hice un comentario al aire que no debí haber hecho —terminó.

—Liberaste tu estrés, te entiendo —le respondió el soldado—. Pero la has irrespetado, deberías responsabilizarte por tus actos. O llegará el día en que irrespetes a alguien tan profundamente, que será muy tarde para enmendar algo que no puede ser enmendado. Mírame a mí por ejemplo. No estuve presente el día en que nació mi hijo y ahora mi esposa no me manda cartas. Estoy obligado a convencer a niñas inocentes de enviarme algunas para volver a sentir aquella felicidad. Si no arreglas las cosas cuando puedes, más tarde puede ser muy complicado —terminó el soldado.

—Ni siquiera se el nombre de esa niña. Es la hermanastra de un conocido, eso es todo —prosiguió Milo, acomodándose la bufanda, y apresurándose a llegar a su edificio—. Su consejo no me sirve, pero yo le daré uno. Nunca vuele en una noche nevada. No es bueno para los motores —le mencionó Milo.

—Nadie se muere por volar en una nevada si es un piloto experimentado —le sonrió el soldado—. Pero tomaré tu consejo a consideración. Espero que tú tomes el mío en cuenta —el soldado se retiró también, en dirección a una base militar del aeropuerto, donde una avioneta estaba esperando—. Aunque tengo el presentimiento, de que ninguno atenderá al consejo del otro. Somos un par de arrogantes. Pero mientras exista la vida, uno siempre podrá confiar en los sentimientos. Buena suerte, extraño.


End file.
